Enterprises and other entities have become increasingly reliant upon data centers to provide network services needed to conduct business or other desired activities. Data center operators often attempt to increase efficiency and reduce costs by implementing information technology (IT) process automation platforms. These platform installations are typically composed of multiple network elements, such as servers that perform various activities to provide desired services. Data used by these network elements for their operations may be based on a single authoritative copy of the data, for example, in a shared database. Since modifications to the data can occur on multiple network elements, however, caches in the network elements that include a copy of the data may have different states. With the increasing dependence on data centers, it is important to maintain cache coherence between network elements in a given platform so that consistent results are achieved.